Mr. Chipper
Mr.Chipper= Mr. Chipper (More commonly known as Chipper) is Mrs. Chipper's husband, Tyke's father, and the owner of Chipper and Son's Lumber Co. Appearance Chipper is a big beaver compared to Tyke. He wears blue overalls and has bigger whiskers. He also has smaller and less messier hair than Tyke, but still the same color. More accurate info coming soon. History Chipper longed owned the company ever since he was Tyke's age, chopping down trees, making Lumberbots, and even giant ones. After marrying to Mrs. Chipper and having Tyke, the giant Lumberbots were no longer used, most likely after his wife's death. He designed Father Tree to keep things safe, but didn't had the proper equipment to make them. Chipper wanted Tyke to have some company, so he was resigning dates for him. They, however, didn't work. More accurate info coming soon. Dialogue Well, little Tyke, the day has come! No, not the beginning of summer or your coming of age; but me throwing you out on your furry ear! By the time I was your age I was out there building dams, cutting trees, and blowing up termite mounds! The war with the termites has scarred us all. Famine, disease, death... None of those things have happened, but it still sounds pretty awful doesn't it? It might happen if a meteor were to hit. So never trust a termite; they might have a meteor. Now get out there and make me proud! I'm giving you a whole acre of land to the right of our cabin! Plant trees, cut trees, build stuff; the whole beaver routine! You will get the hang of it! Show me what you can do, and i'll give you more land and more blueprints to build cooler stuff! Go to the right of our cabin to see your acre of land. Go to the left to visit the other wierdos, er... creatures of the forest! I'll give you this walkie-talkie so I can stay in touch with you! Press the button when you see it flashing! Off you go! -Chipper, First Encounter Great job, Tyke! I knew you could do it! Sure, the watering pot makes you look a little daisy, but the manly set of beaver teeth more than makes up for it! Keep up the good work and I'll keep giving you more land and blueprints! There is something else I've been meaning to talk to you about, son. It's time to start thinking about the future! For that reason, I've set you up on a date for tonight! Don't worry, you'll love her! Now off you go! -Chipper, Second Encounter You're doing great out there! You make an old beaver proud! It's little moments like this that make the war against the termites worth fighting! Surely by now you've seen their unquenchable thirst for blood! Or wood! Mostly wood! It's still tragic! If only your mother were here; she would weep! And hopefully she would be making pies as well! Now let me teach you how to build a few more things! Oh yeah! You have a date tonight! Yee Haw! This one's a winner for sure! -Chipper, Third Encounter I love the sound of trees being chomped! Keep up the good work! I remember back in 19-beaverdy-3, I was the youngest on the front lines against the termites. I woke up one morning to find that they'd taken my arm in my sleep! My vengeance rained upon them like fire! Then I realized I'd just slept on it funny and it was tucked inside my jacket. Those were good days. I'll give you some more land and some more blueprints! AND... I've found a very special someone for you, so go get showered up! You're picking her up in 20 minutes! -Chipper, Fourth Encounter You're getting quite handy with those Lumberbots! Someday I'll teach you how to make the most advanced one, the 5.0 model! It reminds me of the time that I build an exact duplicate of myself, with fur and everything! But the silly thing didn't realize that it was a Lumberbot and tried to take over the place. I had to whack it with a shovel and bury it. Can you imagine a robot thinking he was the real thing? HA! *bleep bloop* Whoa, excuse me... Now go clean yourself up! you've got a hot date tonight! She's your soulmate, I can just feel it! -Chipper, Fifth Encounter Things are looking good out there! You'd think us beavers were staging an invasion of some sort! Ha! Ha! Concerning invasions- You've probably noticed that the termites have slipped some of their own designs into my blueprints. I wouldn't recommend building those. I also wouldn't recommend gifts from them such as gigantic wooden horses. I had a bad experience with that once. ONCE! Actually twice- But the second time it was all pink with brushable hair! I could have just eaten it up! Needless to say it was a trap. Many lives were lost... ...and they deserved it. I've found a date for you! I found her in the thicket but don't let that scare you! Go get cleaned up, you smell like a brush pile! -Chipper, Sixth Encounter HEY! That thing you built was great. You know. That one thing? Great. *Sniffle* You make a papa proud! I made a cake for you for all your hard work! It was chocolate! I accidentally sat on it; it smelled like vanilla after that. Oh, the wonders of nature! Now listen, I've found a special someone for you. She isn't like the others! I think this is the one! Chipper, Seventh Encounter Welcome back, kiddo! I'm sure you've made a few friends around here by now! Those Tikibirds can be pretty useful, can't they? It's fun to ruffle their feathers from time to time! And Tinker the owl has lots of old parts that I used to use, like old robot parts and such. And the frogs are pretty much useless. I'll start teaching you some of the really interesting stuff now! Keep gathering those rare parts! Speaking of rare parts, I set you up with a real looker tonight! So go brush your teeth! -Chipper, Eighth Encounter Things are looking great out there! I love looking out my window and seeing a wooden wonderland! It reminds me of times of old, when the great Beaver Dynasty was upon us, and our wooden palaces reached into the skies! Yeah that was a neat dream. I bombed a termite mound when I woke up! Here are a few more plans I had laying around; not overly useful, but maybe you have the parts for them! Now, I know I don't have the best track record with these things, but you have a date tonight! It will be love at first sight! -Chipper, Ninth Encounter Tick, tock, tick, tock. It's the sound of a hundred beatind wooden hearts! It's a long lost art! I had a son once. He became obsessed with the idea of recreating the land into a mechanical paradise. He crafted a wooden arm for himself, then a leg. Soon he was more machine than beaver. Eventually the termites overtook him, and used him for their own bidding. I dismantled him, breaking him into seven parts and hiding the parts in each of the seven knigdoms. I had to make sure that he could never be used for evil again... Boy, that's dramatic! If that doesn't make you want to step on a termite than nothing will! HA! Hey look, here are some new blueprints! AND, the best surprise of all... I found a bride for you! For real this time, you two are meant to be together! -Chipper, Tenth Encounter Your mother would be so proud of you son! And I know that she sees you, and is watching you. *sniffle* And not just because I had her stuffed and put in the corner. She would be making pies for us now. Oh the Pecan Double-Fudge Woodlover's Bumbleberry Pie! WE MISS YOU! *sob* Now get out there and make her proud! I'll turn her to face the window! But that also means you'll have to behave yourself on your date tonight! Now go scrub your whiskers! -Chipper, Eleventh Encounter Hey, I'm impressed! You're becoming a man, son! Because of that, I feel it's time to tell you what happened to your mother... It was my fault, son. I ate too greedily. She had to make the pies larger and larger, deeper and deeper. It wasn't until I swallowed a spoonful of fur that I realized what had happened; she had fallen right in! I mean, finding a hair in your pie is one thing. But when you find a whole beaver in your pie, something is wrong. The most tragic thing was that the pie was delicious! It was a little gamey, but so delicious! I bombed those termites good after that! Well anyway, life goes on, son. Here are some blueprints! Did I mention you have a date tonight? It's time to carry the family name son! She already feels like family to me! -Chipper, Twelth Encounter Well, I'm running out of blueprints to give to you. All I have left are some of the more bizarre ideas I've had. There is one in particular... I can't say his name out loud or he'll hear me... You have to do this one thing for me. Find a way to kill it. You have to find a way to kill it. You'll know it when you see it. It's the only one that won't have a handy red button to make it go away! On a lighter note, I found a real keeper for you this time! If I were younger, I'd marry her myself! Go shave! -Chipper, Thirteenth Encounter I made a termite suit once. I made it so that I could sneak up on them unsuspectingly, to gain the advantage, you know. But then I started wearing it around the house. You hear that knock at the door? That's your date! Thank goodness for personality! -Chipper, Fourteenth Encounter Tyke, someday you will master this craft and be king of the forest! Well, there wouldn't be much to do as king of the forest I suppose. I guess you could boss those frogs around. But remember that one thing you have to do for me? There come a time when all a beaver's rage and sorrow are poured into something, and it becomes stronger than himself. You have to build him, then destroy him. Find a way to kill it, Tyke. You have to! He has plagued me for too long! Today I'm giving you the last two blueprints! These supplies won't be easy to find, but I know that you can do it! I'm a very proud papa! Your mother is proud too! See, look! She's smiling! Even though there won't be more blueprints, I'll still give you more land if you come back from time to time! Now go get'em tiger! Er... go get'em, beaver? Whatever, it's happy hour. See ya! -Chipper, Fifteenth Encounter Hmmm, your dedication makes me weary. Ok, we'll recap and run the gamut of emotions while we do it... Termitess!!! GRRRR!!! Oh, so sad, mother fell in a pie! I say creepy things. Now here's another acre! Go make yourself useful! -Chipper, Sixteenth Encounter My boy, you did what I never thought possible! After I lost your mother, I wanted to find a way to control things, so I designed Father Tree. He was supposed to make sure that nothing bad ever happened again! But I was fooling myself. An old beaver like me can't stop anything. You've made me a very proud beaver today! Seemed like there was just one more thing... Oh yeah! You have a date tonight! I know what you're thinking; but this is the last one, I promise! She reminds me of your mother. Treat her like a lady! -Chipper, Ending Trivia *Chipper has made two guest appearances in FNAF games so far: In FNAF World, as a secret boss that looks like the Lumberbot 5.0 and a playable party member, and in Freddy in Space 2, in a spaceship along with Tyke and a Termite. |-|Gallery= Gameplay Chipper1.png|Chipper's first pose in the dialogue. Chipper2.png|Chipper's second pose in the dialogue. Chipper3.png|Chipper's third pose in the dialogue. Chipper4.png|Chipper's fourth pose in the dialogue. Chipper5.png|Chipper's fifth pose in the dialogue. Chipper6.png|Chipper's sixth pose in the dialogue. Chipper7.png|Chipper's seventh pose in the dialogue. Chipper8.png|Chipper's eighth pose in the dialogue. Category:Beavers Category:Characters